Travels and Tribulations
by Raindrop Ninja
Summary: Ever-errant Vietnam loves to travel. When her stay at Hungary's house is cut short, she wanders to the west and finds herself in a lovely countryside. But, upon finding a tired and injured European nation there, what will she do? Plotbunny. Please R&R! :D


Hi again peepsicles! So, thanks to some random dreams I had last night, millions of little plotbunnies for this pairing have been plaguing me since I woke up -.-'' I had to write this :S Maybe to much sweet fluff near the end, but give me a break, this idea forced me to write it. I mean, it literally held a knife to my throat and watched while I wrote T^T Meh, not that I didn't enjoy writing this. I did :D Oh, BTW, Karachan Furrimen's gonna ABSOLUTELY FREAKING MURDER ME for this story, not only did I somehow insult Spain, she hates Austria... Oh well XD I hopes you enjoyz! And I don't own Hetalia 3

- Rain (='.'=)

* * *

><p>"Dammit! He's got more audacity than I give him credit for!" Hungary cursed loudly, slamming the door behind her.<p>

Her Vietnamese companion turned to look at her curiously, oar slung over her shoulder. "Hm? Who're you condemning this time, Hungary?"

The female European country wheeled around, a very pissed-off expression on her face. "It doesn't matter! All I know is, he'd better not cross me again!" With that heated exclamation, the fuming Hungarian pushed past her friend and up the stairs.

Vietnam stood watching her, a confused and troubled expression on her face. "Hungary doesn't get _that_ angry unless something's really happened to her or someone she cares about... maybe it has something to do with Spain..." Shrugging somewhat, she decided upon leaving the Hungarian's house. She began moving vaguely to the west, she had intended to stay at Hungary's house for a few more days, but for the time being, she wanted to steer clear of her friend's wrath. Perhaps she would come back a few days later when her rage had subsided. Walking slowly away from the house, she thought she heard Hungary's voice say, "You wouldn't mind? You're sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything? Well, alright, I'll be over soon." Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the European nation leave out the door again, heading in a different direction. Vietnam shrugged again and kept walking.

She didn't quite know where she was going, not being the most directional-savvy nation, however she soon found herself in a scenic countryside, covered by colourful flowers and fruit trees. Vietnam walked slowly, enjoying the beautiful natural display and breathing in the sweet scent of many different flowers. She loved flowers.

Continuing on her way, she soon came upon a large, antique-looking house. It had a vintage-seeming mahogany finish on much of it, and in back of it was a huge, lovely courtyard with groves of strong, green trees along either side, followed by an assortment of blossoms and a somewhat-large marble fountain with crystal-clear water running down it. Vietnam fell in love with the place immediately. Everything about this country was like home to her. The crisp breeze that smelled of flowers and wood, the sun and the wisps of clouds in the sky, the soft grass beneath her feet. She loved every bit of it.

She walked calmly to the front door of the beautiful house, fully enjoying the scenery. Upon reaching the door, she knocked lightly on the door. She had to know what country this was, so she could return again. However, after a minute or so, there was no answer. Slightly irked, Vietnam knocked on the door again, louder. Still no answer. Sighing irritatedly, she walked over to one of the large picture windows on either side of the door and- she knew she really shouldn't-but- she looked in. Peering through the translucent curtains around the pane, she could just make out the outline of a person. Sitting on the ground, the figure had its head bowed against its knees, hands on its head.

Somewhat alarmed, Vietnam hurried back to the door and tested the knob. The door was unlocked. She pushed open the door, silently apologizing to whoever she was intruding upon, and peered around the doorway. The nation she looked at looked back at her and her eyes widened. "Austria..." The aristocratic European nation looked like he had been in a fight, and lost. His dark brown hair was ruffled, a strand here or there falling into his face, and his right eye was half-shut, probably unintentionally. The right lens of his glasses was cracked and the frame was slightly bent, and, most surprisingly of all, there were the beginnings of tears pricking at the corner of his violet eyes. The Asian nation in the doorway was immediately filled with concern, hurrying over to kneel beside the Austrian. "Austria, what..."

The nation in question looked up at her, surprise at her concern obvious in his face. "Ah, Vietnam, what are you doing here? I thought you were visiting Hungary?"

Vietnam wore a slightly puzzled but still-worried expression. "Yes, I was, but she was, ah...a bit terrifying today. Anger does that to her. Anyway, how did you know that?"

Surprise was still etched into Austria's face as he mentally cursed himself at the slip of his tongue. He was too stoic to admit that he always wondered where the flowery Asian nation was, and was always worried about her traveling alone, she only being a bit more directionally-inclined than he.

"Oh...um...H-Hungary told me...she was over here earlier." He visibly winced, as if recalling something painful.

"Austria, what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"...What happened?"

Austria looked at Vietnam for a long moment before sighing and resigning himself to telling her what had happened a few hours previous. He wasn't going to get anything past the stubborn Asian country, and besides that, he always felt inclined to give her whatever she wanted. He smiled weakly at the thought. "Well, you see, Hungary...she hit me...with her skillet."

To say that Vietnam was surprised would be an understatement. Shocked would be the better word. "But..Hungary... I-I mean, I thought she... always cared about you..." Hell, every time Prussia had antagonized the frugal nation, he would more often then not end up with a pounding headache and a sore neck.

Austria shook his head slightly, managing another weak smile. "No...I had criticized Spain...somewhat...for being too easygoing. I guess I didn't know how strongly that set her off. And besides that, ever since our divorce, she... Well, she's kind of hated me. I know that sounds strange, coming from myself, but it is really the best way to describe it. We've grown apart, apparently much farther than I thought."

So that's why Hungary had been so pissed off. Vietnam was silent as she took in everything she had heard.

"Vietnam, you're...!" A small exclamation of concern was uttered by Austria as small tears began to prick at the Asian nation's eyes. Said nation shook her head, wiping her eyes, and smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine. Now come on, let's get you fixed up."

The Austrian looked away, giving an indignant huff, but nonetheless complying to the girl's orders. Why was it that he always felt compelled to give her whatever she wanted...

* * *

><p>After tending to Austria's...injuries of sorts, Vietnam decided upon staying for a few days at the frugal European's house. Most of the time, she spent in the backyardgarden area she had seen before, resting in the sun, sitting under a tree and reading one of the many novels Austria had, or simply listening to the birds sing, enjoying the warm breeze that blew and the sweet and spiced scent of hundreds of wildflowers, carried by the soft wind that swept wisps of clouds across the lovely blue sky. Those few days were the happiest she had ever spent traveling.

On the last day of her stay at Austria's house, she tied to her oar a small bandanna she always carried with her, and in it carefully placed a book. It was just a simple, leather bound volume, nothing special, but she had enjoyed it so much that Austria had given it to her, claiming that he had another copy somewhere but nonetheless secretly pleased that she had enjoyed the novel so much. Upon completion of her task, she stood, her oar slung over her shoulder again, and walked to the door. She turned back to the nation who stood behind her, smiling gratefully. "Austria... your house is so beautiful, and full of flowers, it's amazing...I really enjoyed staying here, and, if it's alright, I'd like to return very soon."

Austria smiled lightly. "I'm very pleased that you enjoyed my house so much. You know..." He trailed off, looked to the side a bit. "I planted those flowers for you." He cleared his throat, continuing, "I know how much you love them, and so I had those planted in the hopes that, if you visited me, you might want to come back again. I never see you..."

Vietnam simply stood, clearly surprised. After a few moments, however, a sweet smile etched itself onto her face. God, how Austria loved that smile.

She stepped forward, pulling the Austrian into an embrace. "I...Thank you so much Austria. I feel like I should give you something to return the favor..."

Austria gasped slightly, and blushed a bit as she pulled away. "Ah, no, i-it's fine. You don't-" His words were taken from him as the Asian nation placed a sweet, gentle kiss against his lips. Her eyes were closed, her face somewhat red, but calm, and it was the best thing he ever tasted. Vietnam pulled away, blushing noticeably. She smiled again, and made to leave, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned back to feel the Austrian plant a kiss of his own upon her lips, gentle yet passionate. She closed her eyes and vaguely sensed the other nation place a flower into her hair, his hand lightly brushing the side of her face. Both pulled away, and Vietnam brought her hand up to lightly touch the unfamiliar white flower by her face. Austria smiled gently. "It's edelweiss. I figured you might not have it in your garden, so..." He trailed off. The flowery Asian nation wore a smile of her own as she hugged him again.

"Thank you so much, Austria," she whispered against his ear. He returned the embrace and chuckled lightly.

"You'll come visit again, won't you? I don't think I could wait until the next World Meeting."

He heard Vietnam give an answering laugh as she pulled away and replied, "Oh, no. I'll be back much sooner than that."


End file.
